Lonely
by Luine
Summary: Heero agrees to marry Relena and Duo is devastated. He honestly thought that Heero loved him...slight Duo angst, eventual Relena bashing(heh heh) **R&R** GW/Gravi crossover(You don't have to have seen Gravi to read this) ~yaoi~ *~*CHAP 12 UP*~*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Gravitation. Story centers as always on my fave character Duo Maxwell…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Gundam Wing or Gravitation…sigh…damn!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LONELY  
  
Duo ran into the apartment slamming the door behind him. He ran straight for his bedroom, throwing himself down on the bed. He burst into tears burying his face in the pillow. After an hour he eventually cried himself to sleep. He woke up the next morning realizing that he had slept the whole night. A new flood of tears cascaded down his cheeks when he thought of the previous night. 'That bastard…how could he?' Duo thought miserably.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Heero walked over to Duo smiling as he approached.  
  
"Duo…I've something to tell you…" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah, what is it buddy?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
"Well you see…Its going to be announced in a minute anyway…but" Duo grinned at his tongue-tied friend clapping him on the back to urge him on.  
  
"I wanted to tell you first so here goes…Relena she…she asked me to marry her…and I said yes" Duos face fell. Heero's smile faltered.  
  
"Aren't you happy for me Duo?" he asked.  
  
"Y…yeah…sure I am" Duo said weakly, trying valiantly to smile. "Congratulations Heero" he said softly. Heero narrowed his eyes, anger bubbling to the surface.  
  
"I thought you were my friend Duo…I thought you would be glad for me" he snapped.  
  
"And I thought we were more than friends" Duo sighed. Relena was calling for everyone's attention. Heero glanced up at her and when he turned back around Duo was gone.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Duo got off the bed and wandered over to the dressing table. He looked in the mirror. He felt disgusted by what he saw staring back at him. Red rimmed eyes on a pale thin face. He hated himself. He reached for the scissors on the table remembering something Heero had said once; 'You have such pretty hair Duo' With one chop it was gone. What was left of his hair dangled dejectedly around his shoulders. The ends were uneven and jagged. He couldn't stay here much longer. At least now the others wouldn't recognize him when he was leaving. He decided that before he left he would go to the hairdressers and then come back and pack. He put on his black trenchcoat and a pair of sunglasses to hide his red eyes. He slipped out of the apartment block easily and quickly found a hairdresser. She cut his hair up to his jawline evening the ends. 'Hmm…they may not recognise me with the hair but the clothes are a dead giveaway' He spent the remainder of the money he had with him to buy a new outfit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He returned to the apartment. He packed quickly shoving some clothes in a duffel bag and what few belongings he had went in too. He tried on the clothes. He had bought a pair of faded jeans ripped at the knees and red v- neck T-shirt and an orange sweater, which he tied around his waist. He admired his reflection in the mirror. He looked like a new man. There was a knock at the door. Duo grumbled to himself.  
  
"Go away" he shouted  
  
Duo, let me in!" Trowa's voice could be heard outside the door. 'Why's he here?' Duo thought.  
  
"I said go away," he shouted again.  
  
"Duo open this door this instant or I'll break it down!" Duo muttered under his breath as he opened the door. Trowa gasped in surprise.  
  
"Duo…what did you do…" he asked seemingly in shock. "Where are you going?" he said when he saw the bag.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why do you care Trowa and what are you doing here?" he said abruptly.  
  
"Quatre saw you leaving lastnight and said you looked upset…Has this anything to do with Heero's engagement?" Duo picked up his bag frowning at it.  
  
"Everything and nothing to do with it…" he brushed past Trowa "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be off"  
  
"Keep in touch Duo" Trowa said quietly  
  
"Yeah whatever" Duo grunted with a wave over his shoulder. Trowa sighed closing the door behind him.  
  
"Catch!" Duo threw the key to Trowa. Trowa caught it. "I might see you around Tro"  
  
"Take care Duo" Trowa walked down to reception. He was handing in the key when Heero walked over.  
  
"Leaving already?" he asked. Trowa thanked the receptionist and turned around to Heero.  
  
"Not me…Duo's gone. I wouldn't have known except I went up to talk to him a minute ago."  
  
"Is he still around?" Heero asked.  
  
"No he's gone," Trowa said watching Heero's face. Even though his face showed little expression he knew Heero was upset.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo walked into the street. Thankfully it was a warm sunny day so he had an excuse to wear his sunglasses. He didn't know where he was going and he had nowhere to stay. He was knocked to the side as someone pushed past him, looking around. 'Shit' he thought looking away 'Heero' Every now and then he would stop and talk to people. Suddenly Duo realised what was happening; Heero was looking for him. He was about to turn and run the opposite direction when Heero started walking towards him. He cursed under his breath.  
  
"Excuse me but have you seen a guy with a long braid wearing black clothes?"  
  
"Ah…don't think so…nope don't believe I have" he mumbled. Heero thanked him and left. Duo heaved a sigh of relief. He continued to wander through the town walking as far from the others as he could get. When darkness fell he decided he would be safer off the street. He wandered into a club. He sat at the counter and ordered a drink. The music boomed out behind him. He sipped his drink slowly enjoying the atmosphere. He slipped his glasses into his bag.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey pretty…Haven't seen you here before" A guy sat in the seat beside him. The smell of alcohol was strong on his breath. "Do you want to dance?" he asked  
  
"No it's okay…" Duo murmured "I think I'm jus going to sit it out"  
  
"Aw c'mon" the guy grabbed his arm and tried to pull him towards the dancefloor.  
  
"I…said…no!" Duo said clearly, pulling his arm from the man's grasp. The guy threw him a dirty look before walking away. Duo returned to his drink. After a few hours the club was closing and he had to leave. The street was dark, before he would've blended in with his dark clothes but now he stuck out like a sore thumb. He started to hum and began walking down the street. It wasn't long before he noticed that he was being followed. He felt for his gun, cursing when he realised that it was in his bag. Knowing that he wouldn't have time to get it he did the first thin that came to mind; he ran! He could hear them behind him as they chased after him. He glanced over his shoulder…six men…crap!! While he was looking behind him he never saw the curb until his foot met it and he was thrown forward. He instinctively brought his hands up to cover his face. He struggled to his feet and tried to run. His knew gave way and he fell to the ground.  
  
To Be Continued……  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope you like this so far. I know there's been no mention of Gravitation yet but no worries cause next chapter has enough to make up for it!  
  
Review and let me know what you thought??????? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Enter Gravi ppl! Well I hope you like this chapter and I'd like to thank those who reviewed my last part. Thanks so much, it means a lot! On with the story…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lonely part 2  
  
His knee buckled and he fell to the ground. The men caught up with him. He scrambled away from them but they quickly surrounded him. He pushed himself up from the ground.  
  
"You shouldn't have refused me that dance gorgeous…" Duo's eyes widened when he recognized the man from the club. Even though he knew he was outnumbered he still wasn't going down without a fight! Hopefully he could catch them by surprise. He lunged at the guy from the bar quickly kicking him in the stomach. While he fell to his knees Duo swung around and punched the nearest person to him full in the face. The man stumbled back covering his broken nose. The others were slowly beginning to react to the surprise attack, but not before Duo had landed another punch into one guy's stomach and drop kicked another. One of them elbowed him in the back. He gasped, stumbling forward. Another punched him in the stomach as he staggered towards him. He dropped to his knees gasping. The guy from the club walked over. Duo looked up glaring at him. In his hand he held a dagger. He hit Duo across the face with the handle. Duo fell to the side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before he had a chance to hit Duo again the teenager had launched himself at the man, shouldering him backwards. He repeatedly punched him. The guy swore and cursed, swinging the knife haphazardly. The blade slashed Duo's arm. Then he brought the knife back and plunged it into Duo's side. Duo cried out in pain, staggering away from his attacker. Suddenly there was a gunshot. The men scattered. Duo glanced down at his injured side. He grabbed the knife by the hilt, gritting his teeth as he pulled it from the wound. He hissed in pain falling to his knees. He tossed the bloody dagger away from him disgusted. He took a few deep shaky breaths. He tried to stand holding his hand over the wound as blood seeped through his fingers. Someone rushed to his side bending down next to him.  
  
"K! He's hurt really badly. Those men stabbed him" Another figure stood next to the first. They were both male. He fended them away.  
  
"I'm fine" he grumbled "It's nothing I can't handle. I've had worse paper cuts than this." He forced himself to stand, looking through pain-filled eyes at his rescuers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The blonde looked at him with a mixture of respect and concern. The brunette looked on in disbelief. Duo scanned the ground for his bag.  
  
"Maybe so…but we'll just get it looked at anyway eh?" Duo staggered over to his bag groaning as he bent down. The brunette ran over and picked it up for him.  
  
"Fine so!" Duo grumbled "I don't think I'm going to be able to get rid of you otherwise." K chuckled.  
  
"Well I would've left after another few minutes but I doubt you could've shaken Ryuichi" K said.  
  
"How bad is it?" Duo lifted his fingers to have a look.  
  
"It's deep but I don't think it hit any organs…" he gave his chest a quick poke "I have one or two broken ribs and I'd say they're all bruised" he added with a wry grin. K looked at him in astonishment.  
  
"How are you still standing??" Ryuichi gasped voicing K's thoughts. Duo smiled weakly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm used to pain…" he sighed "My ribs have been broken so many times at this stage I don't think there was ever a time when they were all completely healed." 'Why am I telling them this?' Duo asked himself.  
  
"B…but how?" Ryuichi asked shocked. Duo winked at him.  
  
"Top Secret!" Duo said, "If I told you I'd have to kill you" he joked. Ryuichi gave a little laugh.  
  
"You're an awesome fighter!" he said enthusiastically. Duo blushed.  
  
"Thanks…ummm…how far is this place cause my legs are just about to give up"  
  
"It's not far now" K said looking at Duo anxiously "you look like you're going to faint…here" He bent down in front of Duo.  
  
"Haha, 's going to give you a piggy back…wait till I tell Kumagorou!" Duo grumbled but let himself be carried. He placed one hand around K's neck loosely and kept the other hand over the wound. He watched Ryuichi who was…skipping??…along beside them.  
  
"You look really familiar…" he said to Ryuichi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Probably cause I'm a singer" he smiled up at Duo "You still haven't told us who you are…or is that Top Secret too?" Duo grinned sheepishly.  
  
"My name's Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Duo Maxwell! Oh look! We're nearly there," He said pointing to one of the nearby buildings.  
  
"Run ahead and tell them we'll be there in a second Ryuichi!" Ryuichi nodded and ran towards the building.  
  
"Not long now Duo and we'll get you fixed up." Duo nodded. His body tensed as the pain in his side got worse. He was having trouble staying awake.  
  
"K…I…I can't st…stay awake much longer." He groaned biting his lip. They finally reached the hospital and the doctor was waiting outside with Ryuichi. Duo was lowered onto a stretcher. He looked up at the doctor and his eyes widened.  
  
"Sally…" he said before blacking out. Sally gasped when she heard the boy say her name…his voice sounded strangely familiar.  
  
"What's his name?" she asked K and Ryuichi.  
  
"Duo Maxwell…" K said. She looked down at Duo.  
  
"Oh God Duo…Of course…" She ran a hand through his short hair "…your hair…" She looked up at the others, who looked very confused at that moment.  
  
"Wait here and I'll let you know how he is soon" She rushed off.  
  
To Be Continued……  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope you liked this chapter…let me know what you think! Next chap…enter the Gundam boys…  
  
Review plz! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well first I'd like to say thanks to the people who reviewed the last part of this fic. "Thanx I really appreciate it!!" The Gundam boys come into this part so Ryuichi beware! I think K can handle them himself…He kinda reminds me of Heero with the gun… Oh well… On with the fic…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lonely Part 3  
  
"That was strange…" K said simply.  
  
"Very…" Ryuichi agreed nodding "She seemed to know him…umm K…Can you get Kumagorou for me?" he asked  
  
"Yeah sure, are you going to wait?" Ryuichi nodded and sat down in one of the chairs. K hurried out the door and flagged down a taxi. Duo opened his eyes slowly. His side still hurt but not as badly as before. Sally was dozing in the chair next to the bed and Ryuichi looked like he had fallen asleep standing against the wall. He watched as Ryuichi started to slide sideways.  
  
"Ryuichi…you're going to fall!" he said loudly.  
  
"Wha…" Ryuichi mumbled before falling in a heap on the floor. Duo bit back a laugh. Sally had woken up when Duo had shouted.  
  
"Duo, what happened?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I got beaten up…" she interrupted him.  
  
"No not that…what happened to your hair?"  
  
"I cut it…duh! It's not that big a deal Sally" he grumbled. Sally looked at him sadly.  
  
"I called the others…they're on their way."  
  
"You what!? I'm outta here. I don't want them to come. C'mon Ryuichi, we're gone!"  
  
"But Duo you're still hurt" Duo was out of bed and already pulling on his jeans. He pulled off the pajamas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryuichi grimaced when he saw Duo's heavily bandaged chest and side.  
  
"Duo don't! You'll open the wound if you strain yourself," Sally said. He pulled on the T-shirt with a wince.  
  
"Too late…" he muttered, he tied the jumper around his waist and went to get his bag. Ryuichi picked it up for him. He looked at Duo worriedly.  
  
"Are you okay Duo?" he whispered. Duo nodded and tried to hide the pain from Ryuichi. Ryuichi put Duo's hand around his neck and wrapped an arm around Duo's waist.  
  
"Just in case eh?" he said with a quick wink. Duo grinned and they walked towards the exit. When they got to the main waiting area Duo saw the other pilots waiting. They looked worried and Duo noticed that Relena wasn't with Heero.  
  
"Quicker Ryuichi!" he whispered urgently.  
  
"Duo wait!" Sally shouted. The other pilots whirled around to look at Sally. K sauntered in holding a pink bunny plushy.  
  
"Ryuichi the car's outside. Are you okay Duo?" he asked when he Duo leaning heavily on Ryuichi.  
  
"Fresh as a daisy K" Duo muttered sarcastically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo!?" Quatre said in shock. Heero stared at Duo like he'd sprouted two heads. Ryuichi leaned over and whispered quietly to him.  
  
"You don't have to talk to them if you don't want to" Duo nodded, he felt dizzy and his legs were like jelly. Sally hurried over concerned.  
  
"Duo you shouldn't be up so soon…the anaesthetic hasn't worn off completely.  
  
"Uh oh…" Ryuichi said quietly. K followed his gaze.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to say that your groupies followed the limo…" K sweat dropped "I think we'd better get to the car…you coming Duo?"  
  
"I may as well, I've no where else to go" K nodded.  
  
"Here kid" he tossed the bunny to Ryuichi. Duo looked at him with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"…What is that?" he sighed "or do I really want to know?"  
  
"This is Kumagorou!!" he grinned hugging the plushy. Heero strode forward eyeing Ryuichi strangely.  
  
"Duo you're coming back with us!" he ordered. Duo shook his head adamantly. Heero reached to grab his arm but Ryuichi stood protectively between Duo and Heero.  
  
"Get out of the way" Heero growled. There was a 'click' and K's magnum was pointed at Heero's head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You lay a finger on him…and you die" K pulled out his mobile and had the limo driver pull right up to the door.  
  
"C'mon Duo, we'll go to my place and you can rest." Ryuichi helped Duo towards the door. Heero glared at his back. Ryuichi leaned over to whisper to K.  
  
"Geez…that guy is way scarier than Yuki…" They managed to get past the screaming fangirls and into the limo. The pilots watched as the limo pulled away.  
  
"Ohmigod!!!" Quatre gasped "That was Ryuichi Sakuma of Nittle Grasper" Did you see Duo's hair?? What happened to him Sally?? He looked like he was hurt bad…"  
  
"Whoa, calm down Quatre" Sally said "He said that some guys beat him up…I think those two found him…"  
  
"I think we should go home and discuss this. Are you coming Sally?" Trowa asked.  
  
"If you want to wait quarter of an hour my shift will be over and I can drive you guys home." She offered. Heero was still staring out the door where Duo had just left. Trowa walked over to him.  
  
"You made your choice…although I can't say I agree with you…" Trowa said coldly to Heero.  
  
"I know…" Heero sighed "…I don't agree with me either…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo woke up and stretched. He could smell cooking. He climbed out of bed. His legs still felt a bit wobbly…and bare. He looked down and realized that he was only wearing his boxers. Normally he might have felt embarrassed but he was too hungry to be bothered by humility. He wandered into the kitchen where Ryuichi was cooking pancakes. He was wearing jeans and an over-sized baseball shirt. He had an apron tied over it with Kumagorou hanging out of the pocket.  
  
"Smells good" he said, grinning when he saw Ryuichi jump with surprise. Ryuichi wiped his hands on his apron and grabbed two plates.  
  
"Hope you're hungry cause I made loads!" he smiled "You can sit at the table, I'll bring them in to you" Duo sat at the table and waited.  
  
"Nice place you've got here"  
  
"Thanks" Ryuichi said as he walked in with two plates stacked high with pancakes. "I always eat loads in the morning, mainly because they watch what I eat for the rest of the day…I cant get fat!" he said with a laugh. Duo smiled pouring syrup over the pancakes and tasting it.  
  
"Mmmm…this is delicious!"  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Well I hope you liked the latest installment to my story…I think the next part or two are the best.  
  
Next time Duo gets a makeover courtesy of Ryuichi Sakuma and then in the part after that he gets all high on drugs and goes…well…silly.  
  
I hope you liked it. Review and let me know what you thought????????? 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing my last part. I really appreciate it. Well I'll just get on with this cause I can't seem to think of much to say. Oh and this is the part where I figured out the title of this fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lonely Part 4  
  
"You like it?" he asked thrilled. Duo nodded unable to speak because his mouth as full. "Hear that Kumagorou? He likes 'em!" He sat the pink bunny on the table. Duo arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you insane?" he asked looking from Ryuichi to the pink plushy and back again. He stuffed some more pancakes in his mouth. Ryuichi smiled sadly.  
  
"Nope…I just get lonely sometimes and talk to Kumagorou…He my company…" Duo's mouth hung open and the piece of pancake fell off the fork. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"What?!" Ryuichi asked blushing. Duo's expression softened.  
  
"…Its just…I know exactly how you feel. I just wish I had some…thing to talk to like you…"  
  
"You can borrow Kumagorou if you want" Ryuichi said smiling sweetly "…But you can't keep him" Duo grinned at him.  
  
"I might just take you up on that offer…so what are you up to today?" Ryuichi looked thoughtful.  
  
"Well I s'pose I'll head down to the studio to listen to Bad Luck rehearsing, then maybe the two of us could do something?" Duo nodded eagerly.  
  
"Could I come to the studio too?" he asked. Ryuichi nodded. "I'll just change" Ryuichi smiled cheekily.  
  
"You could wear that…I wouldn't mind" Duo blushed and finished eating. He changed into one of his black outfits because his new clothes were bloodstained.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's too black" Ryuichi stated "C'mon…we can get you something from my wardrobe" He caught Duo's hand and pulled him into his room.  
  
"How's your side?"  
  
"Sore" Duo confessed. Ryuichi had a walk-in wardrobe. Duo gasped when he saw all the clothes.  
  
"Now let's see…" he searched through the clothes until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a pair of three-quarter length blue pants. Then he got a white skintight tanktop. He rummaged around until he found his short-sleeved shirt with vertical blue and while stripes. He rooted in one of the lower drawers and tossed out a pair of trainers.  
  
"Put the pants on first 'till I see if it suits you" He turned his back to Duo and waited for him to change. When Duo was ready he turned back around.  
  
"That's perfect!" he exclaimed "Now I'll help you with the tops cause you'll only hurt your side again." Duo blushed but let him help. Ryuichi pulled off the red top carefully and helped him with the white one. Then he put the shirt over it. He stood back to admire his work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's missing something" he said, "Wait a sec. I know!" He grabbed a baseball cap off one of the shelves and put it on Duo.  
  
"There! You look gorgeous Duo!" he grinned. Duo blushed and looked at his reflection in the mirror…he had to admit, he looked great!  
  
"C'mon we'd better go; they'll be starting soon" he grabbed Duo's hand dragging him along behind him. Duo grabbed his bag with his laptop before leaving. Ryuichi chauffeur drove them to the studio. Ryuichi strolled in; Duo stopped as soon as they got in.  
  
"Can we rest a sec…my side is killing me!" Ryuichi led Duo to a nearby seat.  
  
"Are you alright? Is it really bad? Should I call a doctor?" he said quickly sitting down beside Duo.  
  
"No…I just need to sit down…" he groaned quietly "I could really use some strong painkillers right about now…" He leaned back closing his eyes.  
  
"Will I try to find some?" Ryuichi asked anxiously.  
  
"No it's alright Ryuichi…it'll pass in a minute…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryuichi felt like crying Duo was so pale and he was obviously in pain yet he wouldn't let him help.  
  
"I know!" he ran to the reception and picked up the phone. He was put through to the studio where K was working with Bad Luck. Within minutes K ran down the stairs. He saw Ryuichi seated next to Duo.  
  
"Ryuichi, what is so urgent that you had to interrupt my rehearsals" Ryuichi looked at him through tear-filled eyes.  
  
"Don't be mad K-san…Duo hurts bad and Kumagorou and I can't help." K's expression softened.  
  
"Duo what's wrong? Does your side hurt?" he asked leaning in front of Duo. Duo's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Yeah…would you be able to get some painkillers for me? My gut finally seems to have realized it had a knife stuck in it…" K nodded quickly.  
  
"I'll be back in a second" He ran out of the studio. Ryuichi placed Kumagorou in Duo's arms. Duo smiled, he reached out, caught Ryuichi's hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
"Don't worry Ryu-chan, I'll be okay…don't get so upset. I'm not worth it…" Ryuichi gasped, flinging his arms around Duo still careful not to hurt him.  
  
"You are worth it Duo…you are…Don't say that!" he sobbed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo raised a hand gently wiping a tear from Ryuichi's face. Ryuchi sniffled.  
  
"What do you think Kumagorou?" Duo said, "Kumagorou says you should cheer up and smile cause tears don't suit your pretty face" He leaned closer to Ryuichi. "I added the 'pretty' part myself he whispered with a wink. Ryuichi giggled giving Duo a watery smile. Duo groaned as the movement caused him intense pain. Luckily K returned just then with the painkillers. He was panting.  
  
"I suggest that after the rehearsals, you take Duo to a doctor and get a prescription." Ryuichi nodded in agreement. Duo took two of the tablets and gave them a moment to kick in. He stood up slowly. The pain had diminished greatly but was still very much there.  
  
"Can we come up with you K?" Ryuichi pleaded.  
  
"Yeah sure" K grunted. The two followed him into the studio. The band was waiting patiently for K to return. Ryuichi bounded into the studio.  
  
"Ohayo Shu-chan!" he grinned. He spent a moment talking to Shuichi. Duo leaned against the wall holding Kumagorou and trying to stay unnoticed.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope you liked this part. Isn't Ryuichi so cute?? Next chapter Duo gets a very strange reaction to the painkillers i.e. He goes all giggly and reveals some things which he shouldn't…heh heh…much silliness to come. But until then,  
  
Review???????????? 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get this latest part up but I've been really busy over the last week. Well anywho, here's the latest chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lonely Part 5  
  
"You should sit down Duo." K suggested pointing to a seat. Duo sat down gratefully as he felt quite drowsy. 'Damn drugs…' he thought weakly. Hiro began strumming the guitar. He looked at the box of the painkillers…side effects…extreme drowsiness…do not operate heavy machinery…'What kind of asshole would operate heavy machinery after taking this shit?' he thought to himself. Then he remembered his Gundam. He chuckled quietly…yup, that would be considered heavy machinery…Does that make me an asshole then?…Guess it does. He giggled. The painkillers were obviously affecting his awareness.  
  
"What's so funny Duo?" Ryuichi said looking over from where he was talking to Shuichi. Under normal circumstances Duo would have had the sense to lie…but not today!  
  
"Heh heh…I was jus' thinking that a Gundam would be considered heavy machinery…right?"  
  
"Yeah…so what?" Ryuichi said confused  
  
"Then I guess I can't pilot mine cuz it says on the box that if you take these you can't use heavy machinery…and the box is always right!" he giggled again "Geez…Professor G will be majorly pissed"  
  
"D…Duo what are you talking about?" Ryuichi stammered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The others had stopped practicing and were listening with interest to the conversation. Duo continued to giggle to himself and babble about heavy machinery. (Gundams included) Suddenly he stopped laughing and his face had turned a very peculiar shade of green.  
  
"Is there a toilet nearby?" he asked quickly. K pointed to a door. Duo rushed in and the sound of vomiting could be heard inside. He walked out wiping his mouth.  
  
"Those damn drugs totally messed my stomach…and my head" Something in his bag started beeping. He chose to ignore it. Everyone in the room was staring at him.  
  
"You're a Gundam pilot?" Hiro asked in amazement. The beeping could still be heard. Duo gulped.  
  
"No?" he said more as a question than an answer.  
  
"Omigod!! That is just soooo cool!" Shuichi gasped.  
  
"That's one way of looking at it" Duo muttered.  
  
"Man…" he sighed "Me and drugs just don't go well together. Well no point in trying to hide it now…" he said pulling his laptop out of the bag and putting on the headset.  
  
"This is pilot zero two reporting…  
  
…I can't go on any mission professor, I'm injured…" he turned his back to the others.  
  
"…Look professor I said I can't do it, get one of the other pilots….  
  
…Surely Heero can manage…  
  
…Stealth?…  
  
…Fine…I'll do it but if anything happens to go wrong because of my injuries, I did warn you…  
  
…Roger that G, Mission accepted" He sighed putting the headset down. He saw a light flashing on the screen…e-mail? From who?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He double-clicked on the icon and the message came up on the screen. It read:  
  
Duo,  
  
I don't know what game you're playing at but this isn't funny. Come to the safe house because we need to talk to you. This is a very important mission and we can't have you screwing it up because you weren't well enough prepared.  
  
Heero.  
  
"Typical! Always the mission!" he spat. He slammed the laptop closed, tears springing to his eyes "Selfish bastard!" he muttered before walking into the toilet again. He pulled down the seat and sat on the lid. He grabbed a few sheets of toilet paper and dabbed at his eyes. After a few moments he came out. Ryuichi was looking at him anxiously.  
  
"I'm fine Ryu-chan," he said smiling to put Ryuichi at ease "Can we go now. It was nice to meet you all but as you can see I'm busy man! Ciao dudes!" Duo made a mock bow, waving his cap with a flourish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryuichi quickly said goodbye and followed Duo out the door. He was worried about him. He shouldn't be going on any missions with injuries as bad as his.  
  
"Duo, please don't go on that mission" he pleaded. Duo turned around his face serious  
  
"I'm sorry Ryu-chan but I gotta go…I'm best at stealth and apparently this is an important mission so I'm needed." He grinned mischievously "I'd much rather stay with you" he sighed melodramatically "but that's the life of a Gundam pilot"  
  
"Would you?" Ryuichi beamed.  
  
"Huh?" Duo grunted.  
  
"Would you rather stay with me?"  
  
"Of course" Duo blushed but quickly hid it "Cause you're the bestest friend I've got at the moment" Ryuichi smiled happily at the compliment. Duo threw an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"When is your mission Duo?" Ryuichi asked.  
  
"Wednesday night" Duo answered.  
  
"Oh…that's a pity…" Ryuichi mumbled "That's the night of my concert…and I was kinda hoping you would be able to come" He looked really disappointed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry Ryu-chan…I promise I'll come to the next one" He gave Ryuichi's shoulders a squeeze apologetically. They went back to Ryuichi's apartment and Ryuichi sent Duo to bed to rest his side. After a while Ryuichi brought in some tea and sat on the edge of the bed to chat to Duo. Duo was sulking because he had been made to stay in bed. Ryuichi was fussing around him; fluffing the pillows, straightening the blankets and generally ignoring the very irritable Duo. Duo sipped his tea pouting at Ryuichi…'how was he so happy all the time?' Ryuichi handed him Kumagorou and plonked himself at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Don't be angry at me Duo?…I just want you to get better so you can finish the mission quickly and get back in time for my concert. Bad Luck is playing as well so you would be able to meet the others…" Duo sighed, he knew Ryuichi was right.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope you liked that part. The next part gets onto the mission but I'm not sure as of yet where that's going. If you've any suggestions let me know?  
  
Review if ya liked!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Gawd this is sooo irritating I have to type this up on our ancient PC which is unbelievably slow...I don't even know if this is going to work on the other computer because this one is so out-dated...oh well...I hope this works.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lonely Part 6  
  
Finally it was the day of the concert. Duo had ignored Heero's orders to meet him and was listening to Ryuichi rehearsing. He had come to all of Ryuichi's practices and at this stage he knew the words of the songs off by heart. Duo knew he'd have to leave for the mission soon but he still felt bad about missing the concert so he was going to stay as long as possible. Finally he knew he had to leave and went to say goodbye to Ryuichi.  
  
"Take care Duo...come back in one piece" he said giving Duo a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Of course I will, Good luck to you too tonight...I hope everything goes as planned" It was early in the afternoon and Duo went to where he had Deathscythe hidden. Although he hadn't gotten the briefing yet he knew that his Gundam would not play a vital role in the mission. He settled himself in his Gundam waiting to get a message from the Professor. He had brought a Discman with him and he sat listening to one of Ryuichi's CDs. He sang along...oblivious to the person creeping up to his Gundam.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You sing well Duo" Trowa said. Duo jumped hitting his head.  
  
"Eeep! Trowa! Don't do that!!" he gasped rubbing his bruised head. Trowa smirked at him.  
  
"I thought it would be better if I came to give you the briefing instead of Heero" Duo smiled at him gratefully. "He was really annoyed when you didn't come to the safehouse" Duo's eyes narrowed and he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Yeah...I thought that was how you were going to react" Trowa grinned "and you two would more than likely be at eachother's throats so I came instead."  
  
"Thanks Trowa" Duo said sincerely as Trowa handed him an envelope. Duo gasped.  
  
"This is the place where Ryuichi's concert is being held," he said surprised.  
  
"They think some drug dealer has organized the concert and is planning something awful, that's where you come in...You have to find out what he's planning" Trowa's mouth quirked up into a smile "I take it you and Sakuma- san are getting on well..." Duo blushed opening and closing his mouth but no sound came out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa smiled at him leaving him flounder for a moment before saying,  
  
"That's good Duo...you should come talk to the others. Quatre's worried about you."  
  
"Well tell him I'm fine and not to worry so much cause he'll get premature wrinkles and Trowa won't like hi anymore" Trowa shook his head.  
  
"...I'll do that..." He hopped off the Gundam "Will we be expecting a visit anytime soon?"  
  
"I'll try to drop in sometime soon" A worried expression came over Trowa's face.  
  
"Are your injuries healed?" he asked.  
  
"Not really but I can manage" Trowa nodded and left. He decided to head straight for the concert. Thankfully Ryuichi had given him an All Access Pass in case the mission ended early. He read over the briefing. There were pictures of the men he was looking for, thankfully it wasn't K or any of the band. The dealers were probably trying to sell drugs to the kids at the concert. He strolled into the auditorium flashing his pass to the security guards. They let him through easy enough having seen him around with Ryuichi. He worked his way through the mob of fans towards the backstage area and slipped through.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He went to Ryuichi's dressing room. He smiled when he heard Ryuichi practicing inside. He tapped on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Guess?" Duo answered. The door flung open.  
  
"Duo!" Ryuichi cried hugging him "I thought you couldn't make it" Duos smiled but his face went serious when he pulled out the photos.  
  
"Do you recognize any of these men Ryu-chan?" he asked. Ryuichi took the photos examining them closely.  
  
"Oh that's Mr. Akido...he owns the building...for some reason I didn't like him." Duo nodded.  
  
"He's a drug dealer and my mission is to find out what he's up to"  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay…umm sorry bout it being so short but I'll probably update again soon…Hopefully it won't take so long next time 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm really sick of this part of this fic because I typed it up yesterday and sumthin' went wrong so this is the second time I've typed this part! Well things should pick up a bit here. Oh and in answer to a question I was asked; yes this is a Duo+Ryuichi fic…I always try to have a different pairing in my fics cuz Duo+Heero is…well it's almost too simple (Wait till you read my next fic…it's Duo+Heero with a twist!) Well I'd better stop rambling and get on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 7  
  
Duo wasn't really sure where to begin. He asked Ryuichi to get him a security guard uniform knowing that the singer would have access to such things. Once dressed he slipped out of the dressing room. No one took much notice because guards often went into the dressing rooms to check on the performers before it was time to go on. He turned around at the door.  
  
"I'll be keeping an eye on you from the wings Ryu-chan" he said with a smile.  
  
"Good luck Duo…thanks for coming" Ryuichi said with a smile. Someone pushed past Duo knocking him out of his way. Duo narrowed his eyes as he recognised Mr. Akido.  
  
"Ryuichi baby…I've a preposition to make!" he grinned at Ryuichi baring his yellowed teeth. "Will you do another show tomorrow night?"  
  
"I told you already that I can't Mr. Akido…I have other plans and Bad Luck have a gig somewhere else…" Mr. Akido looked annoyed and left without so much as a good-bye. Duo followed him down the hall careful not to let himself be seen. Mr. Akido was in such a rush that he didn't even look behind him. He stepped into a room pulling the door closed behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo jumped forward stopping the door before it closed. He listened carefully. He could hear Mr. Akido dialing a number on the phone.  
  
"Hello…I know it's short notice but you have to come tonight…I tried to get hi m to stay another night but the little bastard wouldn't do it…I told you, don't ask questions I have my reasons for wanting this done…Can you do it?…Good! Be here in half an hour…I'll meet you at the door…okay…bye." Duo heard the phone being put down and ran around the corner. When he heard the door open he walked casually around the corner and straight into Mr. Akido.  
  
"Oh Gawd! I'm so sorry sir…I wasn't looking where I was going…" Duo said pretending to be flustered.  
  
"You clumsy fool!" Mr. Akido snapped bending to pick up what he had dropped when Duo had banged into him. "What's you name boy?" he demanded "I'm going to report you to your superior."  
  
"Heero Yuy" Duo lied smoothly "Oh please don't sir…it was an accident…" He bent to pick up the papers and Mr. Akido snapped them from him.  
  
"Now get out of my way…I don't want to see you again!" Duo pretended to be frightened and hurried away. 'Aww too bad because you'll be seeing me again all too soon'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He walked around the nearest corner and smiled looking at the wallet in his hand. He had always been good at pick pocketing. He flicked through the cards in the wallet. 'Hmmm…multiple I.D. cards…that's never a good sign' He knew he had half an hour before he had to be at the door do he decided to check up on the I.D. cards. He slipped into the room where Mr. Akido had been and plugged in his laptop. The computer started quickly and he was able to use the Internet via the phone connection in the room. Then he hacked into the police records and looked up the names in the crime files. For every name there was a list of crimes, which ranged from money laundering to theft, drug dealing to rape and assault to homicide. The last crime bothered Duo because it had only shown up on the recent cards. He logged off and quickly shoved the computer into his bag. Nearly twenty minutes had passed and he knew he had to get to the front door. Apparently Ryuichi or Bad Luck hadn't gone onstage because he could hear the impatient squeals of the fan girls. He made his way for the front door stopping and jumping behind a corner when he saw Mr. Kido.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He edged his way closer; making sure that he couldn't be see. He wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying but that was where his Gundam pilot abilities came in handy. He pulled out a pair of tiny binoculars and focused on the two men. He could easily read their lips. The man who had just arrived was dressed in black and carried a case. He watched what they were saying to each other.  
  
"Who's the target?" the man asked.  
  
"It's the singer Ryuichi Sakuma" Duo's eyes widened. "You shouldn't have any problem, you will have a clear view of him the whole time."  
  
"There will be cameras everywhere…" the man pointed out in annoyance "Ryuichi Sakuma /is/ quite famous…"  
  
"Yeah well a man of your expertise should have no problem with that and if you use a silencer they won't be able to trace the origin of the shot. Or you could find yourself a good hiding spot" The man nodded and Mr. Akido handed him an envelope; undoubtedly his payment and he gave him a ticket so that he could get around the auditorium in order to do his job.  
  
"Give him an hour once he goes onstage…I want to make some money off the kids first…" Duo's lips curled in disgust. He crept away from the two men.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had an hour and he already had thought of a plan. This man was obviously a professional. 'Well at least I found out what the man was after' he thought wryly. He hurried for Ryuichi's dressing room and sighed in relief when he saw the guard still standing outside; Ryuichi still hadn't gone on. He went in quickly, Ryuichi looked up in surprise.  
  
"Duo…What are you doing back so soon?" he asked.  
  
"Ryuichi I want you to listen carefully" Screams could be heard as Bad Luck went onstage.  
  
"Okay but I only have fifteen minu…"  
  
"Mr. Akido has hired an assassin to kill you" Duo interrupted Ryuichi, the brunette gasped. "There's still a hour and a quarter and I have a plan…" Ryuichi nodded in shock urging Duo to continue. Duo smiled suddenly.  
  
"How would you feel about a duet with yours truly?" Ryuichi grinned and asked.  
  
"Can you sing?" Duo blushed.  
  
"Well…I've been told I'm not too bad…I want to get the assassin this time so he can't come after you again…I can borrow some of your clothes." Duo said. Ryuichi looked seriously at Duo.  
  
"You're not going to try anything stupid like taking the bullet instead of me? Are you?" he asked.  
  
"It depends…maybe…maybe not…" he said with a wink.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmm well I hoped you liked this part…I'm kinda sick of typing this chapter so I won't bother with a long note here.  
  
Review if you liked?????????????????????  
  
More action in the next chapter… 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well I've nearly finished writing this story and as far as I can tell there is at least another five chapters to go. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last part. I appreciate it. Hopefully I will still be able to keep updating but as it stands my exams start next week…and we're not talking measly li'l summer exams hell no! We're talking life altering Leaving Certificate exams but it doesn't matter cuz I got into college anyway…but I still have to study…sigh…I hate exams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 8  
  
Ryuichi quickly grabbed some clothes for Duo. He handed him leather pants and a red sleeveless top with the material slashed at the back. On the front in big gold letters it said "Rock Star"  
  
"They shouldn't be able to see the bandages through the rips but even if they do they'll probably think it's another top." Duo nodded and went to change.  
  
"I will come out approximately fifty minutes after you go on and lets just say that I'll stay until the /end/ of the show. I suppose you can introduce me by my real name…" There was a knock on the door and both boys turned.  
  
"Well good luck then…" Duo said and noticed the look on Ryuichi face "What?"  
  
"How about a kiss for good luck?" Ryuichi said with a smile. Duo grinned and closed the distance between them, gently brushing his lips across Ryuichi's. After a moment Ryuichi pulled away. He smiled at Duo.  
  
"Well I'd best be off…see you onstage Duo" Duo returned the smile and waved him out. When the door closed Duo pressed the timer on his watch setting it for fifty minutes. He threw himself down on Ryuichi's chair and closed his eyes. He raised his fingers to his lips smiling as he remembered the kiss. Ryuichi lips were so soft. He glanced around and saw Kumagorou on the dressing table. He picked it up and looked at it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well Kumagorou…I hope everything goes well tonight…I couldn't bear to see Ryuichi getting hurt" He placed the plushy back on the dressing table and spun around on the chair playfully. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His face was tired looking. It had been too much work for one night and it wasn't even over yet. On top of that his injuries weren't healed yet. His skin was pale and there were rings under his eyes. He grabbed some of the make-up from the table and used the concealer to hide the bags. He looked a little more alert now that he had the make-up on. He wandered out of the dressing room. There was still over half an hour to go until he had to go onstage. Suddenly he felt very nervous. He was drawing far too much attention to himself. Well it was too late to back out of it now and if he did…it would more than likely cost Ryuichi his life. He reached the wing and he could hear Ryuichi's beautiful voice. It was absolutely enchanting.  
  
"Aren't those Ruichi's clothes?" Duo looked for the owner of the voice and he saw the pink haired teen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ohayo Shuichi-kun…Ryu-chan doesn't like the way I dress so he insists on dressing me in his clothes" Duo joked. Shuichi laughed and followed Duo's gaze.  
  
"He's amazing isn't he?" Shuichi said and looked at Duo. Duo turned slowly and their eyes met.  
  
"Yeah…yeah he is…he's way too good for me…" he said the last part very quietly but Shuichi still managed to pick it up.  
  
"B…But Duo…" Duo turned away smiling at the idol on the stage.  
  
"Tell me Shuichi…Are there usually paramedics at concerts?"  
  
"Of course because a lot of people get hurt at these things…why?" he asked curiously.  
  
"No reason…" Duo murmured and he scanned the audience. 'If I were an assassin where would I hide?' he thought to himself. The balconies looked like the perfect spot to hide. Then he caught a glimpse of a familiar face. 'A-ha! Gotcha!' he thought as he saw the assassin on one of the balconies. He realised that he'd have to knock Ryuichi in order to save him due to the angle that the bullet would be coming from. He would have to watch him to know when he was going to shoot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He checked on his gun, which was tucked behind his belt. It should be easy enough to hit him from the stage…he looked at his watch…five minutes to go. Ryuichi glanced at the wing and he saw Duo waiting. He smiled at his friend. Duo held up five fingers and Ryuichi gave a quick nod. Finally the five minutes were up. Ryuichi stopped and wiped the sweat from his face. He smiled at the crowd.  
  
"I'd like you all to give a big welcome to my friend Duo Maxwell…he's going to be singing the next few songs with me!" Duo walked out onto the stage smiling and waving at the crowd of girls who immediately started clapping and cheering. Duo pretended to be looking around the arena and his eyes came to rest on the assassin. The man looked confused but determined. Mr. Akido stood in the wing and he was glaring at Duo. This caused Duo to smile wider. Ryuichi handed him a microphone and he greeted the crowd, making up some story about coming from one of the colonies to be at the concert with Ryuichi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" Heero gasped when he saw Duo onstage. Trowa shrugged.  
  
"All I know is that the mission was at the concert…so this could have something to do with it" They stopped talking when the boys began to sing and stared in awe.  
  
"I never knew Duo could sing…" Quatre mumbled. Duo was singing in harmony with Ryuichi making the song sound even more beautiful than ever. Duo kept glancing around the arena and his eyes would always end in the same spot.  
  
"He's watching someone and whatever's going to happen is timed…" Wufei said slowly.  
  
"How do you know?" Quatre asked.  
  
"He keeps looking in the same direction and then at his watch" Quatre watched Duo and sure enough he did exactly as Wufei had said.  
  
"I don't like this…he wouldn't expose himself like this unless it was for a seriously good reason" Suddenly Duo lunged towards Ryuichi, whipped out his gun. He fired two shots before he fell on top of Ryuichi, his body motionless.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope you liked…I always try to end with a cliffhanger…makes it more interesting! Wufei is very perceptive ne? Well I gots to go cuz I just got Final Fantasy 10! And 6! So I must go play…no choice in the matter…uh huh…yup…Tidus is a babe, all agree? I thought so.  
  
Review…although you probably got sick of my endless babble above and didn't reach this sentence…Well If you did you are a very patient person. Review please?????????????????????? 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Phew sorry it took me so long to update…Hopefully it won't take this long every time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last part and I'm really so sorry to have kept you all waiting so long  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lonely part 9  
  
The arena was silent…people stared at the stage unsure of what had just happened. Ryuichi struggled out from underneath Duo.  
  
"Get the paramedics quick!!" he shouted "Dammit Duo! I told you not to do that!" Duo rolled onto his back and looked at Ryuichi through painfilled eyes'  
  
"Your microphone is still on Ryu-chan." Duo mumbled. "And besides I didn't promise anything…remember?" Apparently Duo's was still on aswell. Shuichi ran onto the stage followed by the other band members.  
  
"The paramedics are on their way…" he looked pale "there weren't any here…someone told them not to come" Duo struggled to stand and looked up to the balcony. He could see the crumpled body of the assassin. Then he looked to where Mr. Akido had been but the man was gone.  
  
"Where did he hit you Duo?" Ryuichi asked worriedly.  
  
"My shoulder…and…" he fainted.  
  
"Duo!" Ryuichi cried and caught Duo laying him on the ground. "Why did I make him wear red?" he muttered quickly pulling up the top. The bandages were soaked red and blood flowed from his shoulder wound.  
  
"K I can't find the second wound" Ryuichi gasped.  
  
"Its on his back…" K said and for the first time Ryuichi noticed the blood slowly spreading around Duo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The paramedics finally arrived and rushed onto the stage. The quickly put Duo on a stretcher. Ryuichi went to go with them but K stopped him.  
  
"The police will need a statement. I'll go with him."  
  
"Okay K-san…" Ryuichi sniffled. He felt someone put their hands around his shoulder and he looked up to see the worried face of Tohma. The blonde pulled Ryuichi into a hug.  
  
"C'mon Ryuichi, we'll go to your dressing room and you can change" They were surrounded by photographers and reporters. Ryuichi clung to his friend and buried his face in Tohma's shirt. Tohma wrapped his arms protectively around Ryuichi.  
  
"Can you tell us what happened Sakuma-san?" one asked.  
  
"What was the young mans name and how do you know him?" another said.  
  
"Are you injured?" the questions kept coming, Ryuichi clung tighter to Tohma until the blonde finally snapped.  
  
"Can't you see that he's in no fit state to answer questions, he's obviously extremely distraught and upset over what happened to Mr. Maxwell!" Tohma pushed roughly past them dragging Ryuichi with him. They got to the dressing room and Tohma shut the door sighing in relief.  
  
"Are you alright Ryuichi?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Its all my fault…the assassin should have hit me…not Duo"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo opened his eyes. He was in a hospital again. There were heaps of machines hooked up to his body. He tried to sit up but the pain in his back was too much so he stayed lying. He could vaguely remember what had happened. It all seemed so distant. Then he noticed the pink lump next to him.  
  
"Kumagorou…" he whispered. 'So Ryuichi has been here he must be alright' he thought 'Geez I wonder how long I was out of it?' The room was dark which meant it must be nighttime. There were flowers all over the room. He wanted to get up and read all the cards to see who they were from. There were loads of 'Get Well Soon'. He tried to sit up again, pulling himself up with his hands.  
  
"Ow ow ow" he grunted before finally managing to sit up. He smiled proud of his achievement and reached for the stack of cards. There were cards form fans and from Shuichi and Yuki…whoever Yuki was? There was one from Hiroshi, one from Sakano. There was even one form K! He found Ryuichi's card and the one next to it was from some people called Tohma and Noriko…the names were familiar. The next card made his breath catch. It was from the pilots.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He looked up when he heard the door click. The person took his hat off and Duo gasped.  
  
"Heero?" he mumbled "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Duo…you're awake. I came to see how you were doing…and you know how much I hate crowds so I came at night" he looked anxiously at Duo. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Alright I guess…I'm sore…but it's not as bad as I thought it would be." He grumbled.  
  
"You're lucky you can feel anything at all…the bullet missed your spine by millimeters" Duo looked surprised and said.  
  
"But I'll be okay right?…I /can/ walk…can't I? Heero sighed and looked sadly at Duo.  
  
"You had to have a major operation and well when the doctor was removing the bullet…they…they're not sure if they hit the spinal chord…" he looked away tears in his eyes "You won't know until you try." Duo looked horrified and shook his head.  
  
"No!" he hissed at Heero "You're lying…I have to find out why they're after Ryuichi…I…I can't be paralyzed"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We've already found out why…That Mr. Akido had some grudge against Tohma and Nittle Grasper and he decided to take out the members one by one…" he took Duo's hand. "Duo you've been in a coma for a month…I…I've come to check on you every night and your friend Ryuichi only leaves your side to eat or sleep." Tears stung Duo's eyes and he blinked them away.  
  
"What are my chances of walking?" he asked.  
  
"Slim Duo…very slim…" Then Duo broke down. Heero held him gently but the wires made it awkward. Duo's shoulders shook as the sobs wracked his body.  
  
"Please Heero…m…make it better?" he sobbed.  
  
"I can't Duo" Heero said with tears trickling down his cheeks "We all love you no matter what"  
  
"I'm going to spend the rest of my life as a burden to some poor fool…Quatre maybe or Ryuichi"  
  
"Don't say that Duo…Ryuichi would be only too glad to take care of you Duo…he loves you…"  
  
B…but how can I love myself Heero…I'd sooner die than be a burden on anyone  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmm…well I hope you liked this part. Yeah I know Duo's angsting a bit but sure isn't he always?  
  
Let me know if you liked it? 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Think I'll skip this today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lonely Part 10  
  
"Don't ever say that Duo!" Heero snapped. "It's the truth!" Duo growled back at him. "You don't even know if you can walk and you're already giving up hope." Heero snarled "That's not the Duo I know! You're not a quitter Duo." "I'm not exactly the Duo you knew" he reached up to touch his hair "Things change Heero.people change." "No Duo you never changed.I did. I was a total jerk.I knew how much you loved me but I made a mistake. I loved you Duo but.but I loved Relena as well." The room was silent for a while and both boys looked at each other. "If you don't want to live for me Duo.live for Ryuichi. I'd better go, I'll see you tomorrow night Duo." He bent down and kissed Duo lightly on the forehead. "Bye Heero." Duo whispered. He heard the door click and stared into the darkness. He lay down and began to cry. After what seemed like an eternity he fell asleep. It was hard to get comfortable with all the wires protruding form his body. When he opened his eyes again the room was bright. The door creaked open behind his back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo it's me Trowa. Heero told me you were awake" He walked over to the bed "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked tentatively. "I hate my life" Duo said softly, his voice wavered and he could feel more tears building up. Trowa sighed. "Things could be much worse Duo.you could be dead" Trowa whispered. "I think I would prefer that." Duo spat bitterly. "Please don't say that Duo.we'd all be lost without you." Trowa said gently stroking Duo's hair. "Is Ryuichi around?" Duo asked quietly. "I think he arrived with Tohma just before I came in.will I send him in?" Duo nodded closing his eyes. Trowa sighed caressing his cheek before he left. 'They all pity me.' Duo thought '.that's all it is' The door creaked open and two people entered. Duo rolled over to look. There was a blonde who looked suspiciously like Quatre; he had a supportive hand on Ryuichi's shoulder. Ryuichi stared at Duo. "Duo" he sobbed. Du held out a hand and Ryuichi ran over embracing his friend. Duo wrapped his arms around Ryuichi's back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They say.they say I wont be able to walk Ryu-chan" Duo mumbled tears clouding his vision. Tohma watched with sad eyes. "I don't care" Ryuichi gasped, tears flowing down his cheeks. "I don't care just so long as you're awake, I've missed you so much Duo" "I'll tell the others" Tohma said and left. "I thought I'd never get a chance to tell you how much I love you Duo" Ryuichi said and he pulled back to look at Duo. Duo hiccuped as he tried to suppress a sob. "I don't want to be lonely anymore Ryuichi" he wept. "Then.don't be." Ryuichi said smiling through his tears. He pulled away and gently wiped the tears from Duo's cheeks. "Let me love you." Ryuichi whispered. Duo nodded and wrapped his arms around Ryuichi. Outside the door Trowa sighed in relief. Quatre came over. "Will he be alright?" Quatre asked. "Yes.thanks to Ryuichi" Quatre wrapped his arms around his lovers waist smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe how fast he's coming along. It's almost unnatural" the doctor murmured "I wouldn't be at all surprised if he regained full use of his legs.I wouldn't say that to him though. It could get his hopes up only to have them crushed" The others nodded and smiled. "It would be a gradual recovery but that boy heals unnaturally fast, he will be able to go home tomorrow" It was a few days since Duo had woken up and he was much better, in body and mind. Ryuichi stayed with him during the day and Heero visited him at night "Where will he stay?" Trowa asked. "With me of course" Ryuichi said. The others nodded in agreement and Quatre added. "If you need anything just give us a call." Ryuichi nodded and headed for Duo's room. "He'll have to return to work soon.but I'll leave it until Duo's settled" Tohma said with a sigh. "Duo guess what?" Ryuichi asked bouncing into Duo's room, he was back to his old energetic self. "What?" Duo asked. "You get to come home tomorrow!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the next day came Duo was seated in his wheelchair and ready to go. He was thrilled to finally be out of the hospital bed. He sat in the back of the limo with Ryuichi, Tohma and K. He was fully occupied with kissing Ryuichi and Tohma and K were trying to chat. "Could you two cut that out, I'm going to get travel sick!" K complained. Tohma grinned. "At least save it until you get home" he suggested. Ryuichi pouted and pulled away. "You two are no fun" He linked his fingers with Duo's and lay his head on Duo's shoulder to examine Duo's slender fingers. When they got to the apartment K dropped their things inside and waited to see if he was needed. Then he and Tohma left. "Are you hungry Duo?" Ryuichi asked. "Yeah I'm starved.could we order in? I need pizza! That hospital food stinks.Cardboard has more flavour!" Ryuichi grinned and went to order some pizza. When it came Duo dug in savoring every bite.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it for another chapter. Hope you all liked it.  
  
Review please??????????????????? 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well for one I'm sorry for taking so long to get this part up.been working hard.snigger I'd like to say that it wont happen again but 'fraid I can't make any promises. Well on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 11  
  
"Wow.that was great! What are we going to do now?" Duo asked enthusiastically. "We could watch some movies?" Ryuichi suggested. Duo agreed and they spent hours curled up in front of the T.V. and Ryuichi only moved every now and again to refill the popcorn bowl. The phone rang and Ryuichi got up to answer it. Duo stayed happily munching popcorn. "Be careful Duo the bowl's hot," Ryuichi said. "Hello Ryuichi Sakuma speaking.oh hi Trowa.yeah we're both fine." Duo was grumbling about being treated like a baby and that he was paralyzed and wouldn't be able to feel the heat anyway. "Ouch!" he yelped "That /is/ hot!" He rubbed his thighs "It bloody well burned me. Ryuichi stopped dead, staring at Duo. "Ryuichi are you still there?" Trowa said. "Oh my God." Ryuichi whispered "Oh my." "What is it???" Trowa said frantically. "He has feeling in his legs Trowa!!" Ryuichi shouted down the phone "I gotta go. Bye." He dropped the phone and rushed to Duo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that evening Trowa and Quatre called over. Quatre was delighted for Duo and embraced his friend warmly. He smiled holding back tears. "We'll tell Heero and Wufei, they'll be thrilled.Do you know what this means Duo? You could be able to walk again!" Duo smiled genuinely happy. "You're gonna strangle me Q.It's great ne?" Quatre and Trowa stayed awhile to chat before leaving. Duo yawned and stretched. "Well what do you want to do now Ryu-chan.I think we've had enough videos and popcorn for one night don't you?" Duo noticed the devilish smile on Ryuichi's face. "W.what is it?" he asked nervously. "How about we go to bed.and find out how much feeling has returned?" Ryuichi whispered seductively. Duo gulped and nodded. "What did you have in mind?" he asked. "You'll see. He placed Duo in his wheelchair and wheeled him to his room. Then he picked Duo up and laid him in the center of the bed. He climbed onto the bed and knelt over Duo kissing him passionately on the lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo responded opening his mouth to allow Ryuichi's tongue access. Ryuichi gently ran his tongue over Duo's lips, his teeth.exploring every inch of Duo's hot mouth. He pulled away breathing in some much-needed air. Duo lay on his back gazing up at Ryuichi. "You look like an angel." Ryuichi murmured as he caressed Duo's cheek "you're so beautiful." Duo blushed and reached up touching Ryuichi's lips and silencing him. "I'm not." Duo whispered "You are the angel.the things I've done." Ryuichi captured his mouth again in a searing kiss and Duo's words were cut short. He traced kisses along Duo's jaw and gently nibbled his earlobe. Duo moaned softly in pleasure. He moved down the neck sucking and nipping the skin. His hands worked on the buttons of Duo's shirt and he quickly removed it. There were no bandages because the wounds had healed while Duo had been in the coma. Even the scar from the operation had faded to a thin white line. He worked his way down Duo's chest until he reached a nipple. He swirled his tongue around it sucking gently and with his free hand he stroked and pinched the other. Duo groaned clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He gave the same attention to the other nipple until both were hard. He began to move down Duo's ribs and down his toned stomach. He dipped his tongue into Duo's navel and Duo shuddered at the feeling that it created. Yuichi pulled back momentarily to remove Duo's pants and his shorts. He gazed admiringly at Duo before returning to his ministrations. He kissed along the inside of Duo's thighs with feathery light kisses. "I.I can feel it." Duo gasped "and it really tickles." Ryuichi smiled and continued to tease Duo until he could take it no more. "Ryu.p.please" he begged, Ryuichi gave in and decided to put Duo out of his misery.if you could call it that. He swirled his tongue around the head of Duo's bulging erection gently sucking before he moved down and he moved down and his hot mouth enveloped Duo. Duo moaned in pleasure. Ryuichi moved back up carefully running his teeth along the sensitive flesh. He began to gather speed and it was all Duo could do not to scream in pleasure. His groans became louder as he neared his climax. "Ryuichi.I." He managed before his world exploded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryuichi swallowed every drop and pulled up. He wiped a trickle of cum from his chin with the back of his hand. Duo lay panting on the bed. Ryuichi crawled up next to him and bent down t lightly kiss Duo's lips. Duo looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "What is it Duo-chan?" Ryuichi asked, "Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly. "No." Duo whispered "Its just.you did that for me and I can't give you anything in return.I feel so useless" he said softly. "Don't be like that Duo. I want to pleasure you and besides" he added with a cheeky grin "there'll be plenty of time for that once we get you walking again. First thing tomorrow we make an appointment and see how soon it is before we can get you physiotherapy." Ryuichi threw off his pants and sweater and climbed in next to Duo. He pulled the blanket up over them and wrapped his arms protectively around Duo. Duo snuggled up to him and promptly fell asleep.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well review and let me know what you thought of this part. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sob...Nobody loves me...no reviews. I wasn't going to but I felt that I had to update before I went to college. Well here it is...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 12  
  
The next few weeks were hard for Duo. He had to learn to walk from the very beginning and due to the fact that he hadn't walked in over a month the muscles in his legs wouldn't support him. He'd get depressed and upset when he couldn't manage and his temper had a very short fuse. He went from being weepy to all out shouting at people in a matter of seconds. He's get angry over the simplest things like getting dressed or washing himself. Ryuichi was as patient as ever and was about the only person who could get Duo out of these black moods By this time Ryuichi had gone back to work but he always made time for Duo. He was exhausted both physically and mentally and he began to go to bed earlier each night in order to combat the dark circles appearing under his eyes. It had been fine until Ryuichi had had to go back to work; up until then he had been able to devote his every minute to Duo. The stress and worry of being away from Duo was beginning to weigh down on Ryuichi and was beginning to take its toll until finally he snapped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryuichi wandered into the studio and greeted Tohma. He yawned and headed for the recording room to work on his latest single. "You look like shit Ryuichi" Tohma said concerned. "I feel like shit too" Ryuichi grumbled. He couldn't stop yawning. He could tell that Tohma was getting irritated with him but there was little that he could do, he was exhausted. Finally Tohma gave up. "Let's take a break," he said "and Ryuichi you should get some coffee, it might wake you up a bit!" "Okay..." Ryuichi murmured. He took a step and collapsed onto the floor in a faint. "Shit!" Tohma gasped "Noriko call an ambulance" he rushed to the fallen start's side. "Ryuichi wake up!" he said gently shaking his friend. Ryuichi didn't open his eyes and remained lying on the ground. After what seemed like an eternity the ambulance arrived and Ryuichi was taken to the nearest hospital. "Just as I thought," the doctor muttered "The boy is suffering from extreme exhaustion...he has taken too much on himself and ...well you can see what happened. I recommend total relaxation but not away from the other boy because he would worry until he became more sick"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo sank deeper into his depression blaming himself for Ryuichi's illness. One of the pilots came to the house each day to look after the two boys and another would stay with Ryuichi while Duo was taken to his physiotherapy appointments. One day Quatre rang to say that the four pilots had been called for a mission and asked if Duo and Ryuichi would be alright by themselves. Ryuichi assured Quatre that they would be just fine. As soon as he hung up he made sure that Duo was comfy on the couch and had everything that he need before going for his nap. Ryuichi was fats asleep when the doorbell rang. Duo tried calling him but it didn't work. The person rang the bell again. "One minute!" Duo called and looked around for his wheelchair. It was out of his reach. "This is an express delivery kid! I haven't got all day and I have other packages to deliver!" the voice outside the door called impatiently. Duo looked around frantically. Duo took a deep breath and used his hands to push himself up. He made his way to the door, step by wobbly step. He had to have something to constantly lean on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He finally reached the door and opened it slowly so as not to overbalance himself. The man was waiting impatiently tapping his foot. When Duo opened the door he shoved the delivery report at Duo. "Sign here" he grunted. Duo was knocked off balance and fell heavily on the floor. The man's eyes widened when he saw the wheelchair and he knelt beside Duo. "Geez I'm sorry sir...I didn't realize" "Like hell you didn't!" Duo snapped "I should report you; behavior like this is hardly acceptable" The deliveryman apologized again and Duo signed for the package. "Could you bring it in?" Duo asked and he watched with glee as the man scrambled to pick up the package and bring it into the room. Duo smirked at him as he left closing the door after him. Then came the near impossible task of getting back to the couch. It was only then that it dawned on his what he had done...He had walked!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After what seemed like ages he got back to the couch and flopped down. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. He spent the rest of the day walking back and over the room while Ryuichi slept. He was exhausted and sweaty but he was happy. His mind was already formulating a plan to surprise Ryuichi. He'd just sat down after another round of the room when he heard the key turning in the lock. Quatre and Trowa walked in both looking very tired. "How did the mission go you guys?" Duo asked cheerfully. "You're awfully chirpy this evening" Trowa remarked. "And the mission went well apart from a few bruises" "I've something to show you but you've got to promise not to tell Ryichi" They both looked at him curiously. Their eyes widened as he stood slowly and walked towards them. "Duo that's amazing" Quatre gasped "Are you going to show Ryuichi?" Duo shook his head. "Not yet.I have a surprise planned for him but you guys gotta help me out" "What do you want us to do?" "You have to make sure that he doesn't find out about this and that he doesn't come to any of my physiotherapy appointments...okay?" the two nodded in agreement. "I can't wait to tell the others!" Quatre grinned.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what did you think? Only one more chapter to go and I'm finished!!!!!! Can you believe it? This is the longest fic that I've done so far.well I think it is anyway. I was counting my fanfics the other day and found out that I had over thirty fanfics! And I only have twelve up! I'll have to change that!!! Well review and let me know what y'all thought???????????? Please??? 


End file.
